Did he say too much?
by Ministryofchaos
Summary: After insulting Much one time too many Much has upped sticks and gone. After six years Robin starts to realise what guilt feels like, and he and the gang set off to find him. But will he want to come back? Oneshot for now, but time will tell.


**Disclaimer: This story is based on a different ending, Robin hasn't died but Marian has and Much had decided he'd had enough of being treated like dirt by his master after being called a pox under robins skin and left the gang. One shot, could be more but I'm not sure yet. All reviews welcome.**

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC. But hell there'd be some ending changes if I did.**

It had been six years now since Much had left the gang. Robin was amazed, but then Robin subconsciously had always believed that Much was incapable of being without him for more than six hours let alone years. Much had been like an extra part of Robin since they were children; at times Robin found this a blessing, other times just downright unbearable.

But no matter how unbearable Much got, no matter the fact that sometimes he was just so damn hair ripping out irritating and had the most horrible habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, Robin didn't believe he had deserved those awful words said to him on the hillside that day. Hadn't Much stood by him, fought beside him, believed in him, taken care of him and saved his sorry backside on many occasions for little or no thanks? Instead he was contented just to keep his silence for years and take the abuse and under appreciation Robin and later the gang gave him. He was probably the last person to deserve it

But Robin hadn't always believed this.

_Robin returned sullenly to the camp at nightfall. Much had stormed off away from him in a huff earlier after Robin had called him a pox. Robin scoured the camp, nearly everyone was either talking or asleep, Will was in the process of stringing a new bow, Alan was carving something out of a block of wood and Jaq was chopping some vegetables they had managed to steal earlier. All gathered round the fire. But nowhere did Robin see Much._

_Robin just believed he had gone off either to hunt for "chicken" or was still just in a bad mood over earlier. Robin lost no sleep that night, having no doubt in his mind that when he woke up he would see Much cooking the breakfast, chatting with Jaq or whichever other unfortunate campmate, and it would be like nothing had ever happened._

_But Much wasn't there in the morning, or early afternoon, and Robin started to worry slightly. He analysed the camp for what must've been the 20__th__ time, in the thought that they might've overlooked Much, as they often did._

"_He's gone Robin." Came a voice behind him. Robin turned to see Jaq standing behind him, an annoyed look on her face, and the knife she'd used last night held loosely in her hand. "What?" Robin asked confusedly._

"_HES GONE ROBIN!" Jaq shouted and flung the knife with force into the ground at Robins feet, causing him to jump back in shock. "Much. Is. Gone." She continued more calmly, though none of the sense of annoyance left her voice. Robin was still trying to recover from the shock of Jaqs outburst and also the fact that none of his men had come to his defence. Instead they all had uneasy looks on their faces, watching the spectacle but unable to meet Robins eyes. "What do you mean gone?" "He came here last night about an hour before you did, packed up his things, told us not to bother saving him any supper because he wasn't returning and left." WHAT!" Robin yelled and kicked over a bucket of water in anger, ignoring protests. "So he comes back here, feeds you some sob story.." "He didn't! He didn't give a reason, but its not hard to guess why considering you've been behaving like a spoilt child this past while!" Jaq was shouting now, anger etched all over her face. "And considering the amount of dirt you've given Much over the years I'm surprised it took him this long!" Robin was speechless and Jaq stormed off in anger. Robin turned to the rest of the group, who were still gazing at the ground. " So that's it, is it?" he shouted angrily. No reply. "FINE! That's perfectly fine! Anyone of you who feels the same as Much can leave! Just know this, anyone who's out is forever out! Much might as well be dead because as of now his name is to cease to exist in this camp! Understood?" Robin turned furiously and punched a tree before storming off to take his anger out on something else._

_And for a while it was like this. No one else left the camp, not even Jaq, but things were awkward for the next few days. Robin didn't say a lot and when he did it was to convince mainly himself that Much would be back and it didn't matter if he came crawling on his knees, he wasn't going to be allowed back in._

_But as the days turned into weeks and then months Robin eventually had no choice but to admit that Much wouldn't be back. There wasn't even a way of knowing if he was dead or alive. It was more difficult than Robin had imagined but life had to go on and it did but there wasn't a day that went past in those six years that Robin didn't think of Much, and eventually come to regret his pig-headedness. For whatever reason, he treated his remaining men (including Jaq and Kate) with more respect and appreciation._

It was a particularly boring day and Robin lay on his back on the forest floor, arms behind his head. The rest of the gang were either chatting or busy in some form. In the past six years they had helped acquire some sort of justice in the land, the sheriff was dead, Gisbourne had fled and a new sheriff was in place, who wasn't half as bad as Vasey, but could still be strict, particularly with outlaws so they were still wanted people. Until such a time king Richard returned, they were content to remain so.

Robin caught sight of a squirrel going about its business and smiled. Since Much's departure the squirrel population had flourished considerably. The smile slipped slightly as he again thought of Much. He had come to understand now, especially since now Will made the meals, that he had very much underappreciated Much. They all had. Robin glumly remembered Muchs time as lord of Bonchurch, he'd seen how appreciative the people were of Much, it probably was the most appreciation and respect he'd ever had in his life.

Suddenly Robin leapt up like someone had just prodded his backside with a hot poker. He immediately began throwing a few things into a small sack. His men looked on confusedly, "Robin what-"John began but Robin cut him off with a smile "we're going on a trip".

Within a day they had reached Bonchurch. Robin knew it was a long shot, Much might not even be here, he might even be dead for all Robin knew, but Robin had a feeling that if he was anywhere in England, he would be here. He was surprised he hadn't thought of here sooner.

Robin had no plan either of what to say to him if their paths were to cross. Much might still be angry, it might be too little too late, he might never want to see Robin again but Robin decided he wouldn't blame him if he did. If he didn't want to re-join the group, then all Robin would ask of him was his forgiveness. If he didn't want to give it then that was fine too. At least Robins mind could rest easy knowing for certain.

It was a nice day in Bonchurch, a warm summer's day. Robin noticed that here the houses and the village looked a bit more attractive, cleaner, better looked after, but more so did the people. The people themselves looked better cared for and genuinely cheerful. There wasn't that many people about however, it was early morning on a Sunday, most would be at church. Robin thought that would be as good a place to start as any so himself and the gang positioned themselves behind an unattended loaded cart and waited. 15 minutes later the doors opened and people began to stream out. Robin was about to give up after being unable to pick Much out of the first fifty people when he saw someone familiar come through the doors.

It wasn't Much however. It was a woman holding a 3 or 4 year old girls hand and apparently waiting for someone. Robin couldn't place her name. Robin saw her call something inaudible back into the church and smile as another person emerged. A man. Robin knew him also, his hair was cut shorter, his face less weather beaten, and he wasn't as dangerously thin as the last time Robin had seen him but Robin could still pick his face out in a crowd of thousands. As Robin tried to determine his next plan of action an old woman passed by the couple and child on her way out of the church. She bowed to them and they reciprocated, smiling. With a similar smile the old woman greeted them "Good day my lady, my lord Much."

A pin could've been heard falling behind that cart.

Once Robin and the others had gotten a grip of themselves and the small family had moved on after talking, the woman still holding the skipping infants hand, her other hand now entwined with the mans, they expertly managed to subtly make their way after them at a safe distance, their faces hidden by their hooded robes. The smaller group stopped only a couple of times to greet a few people and once when the young girl let go of her mothers hand and held her arms up to Much, asking to be carried. Much gently let go of the womans hand and grabbed the child under the arms, throwing her up in the air. The child roared with delight as she fell back down into Muchs arms and he continued walking, now carrying the child as if she were precious cargo. The child had her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on his shoulder, now looking intently at the strange group of hooded people walking at a distance behind them. Even from that distance, Robin got a shock as he got a clear view of the childs face. She was the spit of her mother, golden bangs of hair and all but her eyes were an extreme blue. Very deep, soulful.

Muchs eyes. Robin now knew there was no denying that the child belonged to Much, and the woman was no doubt his wife. Robin didn't need to see the flash of metal on Much's left hand to know that. But the woman – she looked familiar but Robin couldn't put a name on her. It had been the least of his thoughts as he was still trying to take in the knowledge that Much now had a wife and child. A family of his own.

After a few minutes more the smaller group stopped in a small green area, where a few other families sat. Much carefully set his daughter down and she immediately ran off playing with another girl her age, laughing brightly. Much and his wife sat down together by a tree, the woman leaning into Much with her head on his shoulder, Much had one arm around her and the other resting on his knee, his head resting against hers as they watched their daughter run like a hare around the green with the other children, frequently responding to greetings of "milord, milady!"

The outlaws had picked a spot not far off with plenty of bushes and a clear view of the family. Only then did they speak, mostly in disbelief. "God.." Will Scarlett began but was unable to finish as Kate half accusingly burst out "No one ever told me he was a lord!" John just gave a half laugh and said "Much with a family! I didn't think he could find someone who could stand him for that amount of time.." But Robin barely heard any of them as he was still trying to let it all sink in. And who was the woman? Realisation suddenly hit him as images of a ledger, barrels and Gisbourne running from an explosion screaming like a girl came into his mind. He knew her now. He just didn't have her name..

"That's Eve, isn't it?" Robin turned to his right to a smiling Jaq. "How did you-" he began "You're not the only one who Much trusts in the gang you know." She grinned. Robin allowed himself to smile back before turning back to the family.

Remembering, he commented softly "But he said he told her he'd look for her when justice came again." Jaq snorted "Does she look bothered that he came looking for her early?"

Indeed she didn't, Eve had a look of pure contentment and adoration on her face as she watched her child try to catch a butterfly, a matching look she gave her husband as he laughed and called out words of support to his daughter as she kept trying in vain to grab the flying insect in her small hands. Robin noticed that while the clothes they wore were clean and fine looking they were completely normal. There were no over fancy glad rags on them at all. Robin knew Much hated people who put on airs, no matter what social status they were, so this didn't surprise him. What did surprise him though was that as Eve turned to say something to her husband he noticed she had a small bump forming. Another child.

Before Robin encountered any other surprises he remembered why he had come to find Much in the first place and tried to make himself that little bit more visible by edging out from the bushes he and the others were hiding in and with expert agility managed to roll himself over to another bush nearer to the couple, who were now standing up as Eve went over to chat with the mother of her daughters young friend and Much waited beneath the tree, a small breeze ruffling through his shorter cut hair. He no longer wore his hat either. Robin knew he couldn't be seen talking publicly to Much, as he was now a lord and Robin was still an outlaw. As the new sheriff had not been aware that his lord of Bonchurch was once an outlaw, he had let Much live in peace. Robin wouldn't risk ruining that for him.

But he couldn't let his journey to Bonchurch be in vain. So from the safe distance he was at he stood up and lowered his hood slowly. To catch Muchs attention he fired a small pebble. It flew into the trees branches and Much didn't notice. Robin took better aim and fired another one. This time it hit the tree bark forcefully and caused Much to whip his head round in surprise. He saw the robed figure staring at him and his jaw dropped in surprise.

For a second or two both just stared at each other in complete surprise. For Robin this was good, Much hadn't turned him away. Yet. Deciding that he had to do something he gave Much a nervous but warm smile.

To his delight, Much offered one back and gave a short nod in greeting but made no attempt to approach him or beckon him over. He knew the situation with the new sheriff just as well as Robin. It wouldn't have mattered to him if he had still been a lone bachelor but now he had his wife and child's lives to think of. He couldn't risk it. Robin understood. Thinking he'd better say something instead of just smiling like a fool he mouthed _congratulations! _Much grinned shyly and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. Robin made a small head gesture in the direction of the child and mouthed _How old? _

_Four in October _Much mouthed back, Robin could see the pride in his face, and he felt strangely envious to his own surprise. Shaking the feeling off, he mouthed again _Her name?_ Much smiled, again a bit shyly, and mouthed back her name, which made Robins breath catch for a moment. Robin then noticed the women finishing up their conversation and quickly but emotionally mouthed at Much _Can you please forgive me? _His eyes burned with genuine regret for the words he'd said to Much all those years ago, and any other abuse he'd given him beforehand.

Before Much could answer he was tackled by a small figure with blond hair and mud on her face shouting "RAAA!" and had to quickly place a hand on the tree to stop himself falling over. Robin who had concealed himself back in the bush had to shove a hand in his mouth to prevent laughter coming out as he heard a small voice shouting "Got you, daddy!" Robin risked lifting his now hooded head slightly from the bush to get a better view, and he saw the child once again in Muchs arms, head against his shoulder, eyelids threatening to shut despite the valiant attempts of the child to keep awake. Much kissed the forehead of the child and looked over her blond head. To the hooded figure in the bush he mouthed clearly _Always._

Tears of gratitude burned in Robins eyes and he smiled gratefully but he couldn't do anything else as Eve was now on her way over to her husband and child and he shot back into the bush for the second time. From the bush he watched Much and his wife walk away, Muchs now sleeping child in his arms. Much threw one last glance in the bush's direction and smiled once more before continuing on.

Robin watched them leave until he could see them no more. He felt sad to see his best friend go, but happy that he had forgiven him and happy he had such a life for himself. There was also a bit of envy. He felt envious of Muchs life, of his family. He had never envied Much before. He felt guilty, as he knew for a fact Much had envied him time and time again in the past. Robin was never so glad to be jealous of someone in his life.

Later on that night back at camp the chat was mostly on Much living the new high life. Robin sat slightly on the edge of the group, trying to stomach down another bowl of Wills soup, not really noticing the taste of it as his thoughts were elsewhere. Jaq sat beside him. "What is it your people say? A penny for them?" she joked. Robin smiled "they're not worth that much." A few seconds of comfortable silence later Jaq spoke again "You miss him don't you?" "More than I care to admit." Robin replied humorously. "Did you get what you went looking for?" Robin remained in silence for a moment. Jaq wondered if things did not go as well as she had thought. Robin had said nothing all the way back from Bonchurch. Maybe she said the wrong thing. Before she could attempt to change the subject Robin started shakily "Yes I did. I got that and more. I saw my best friend with everything he deserved, a title, lands, respect, wealth and a loving wife, beautiful child and another one on the way. I'd never seen him so completely happy in his whole life. I didn't even bother asking him if he wanted to come back because only a fool would ask such a question."

" I've been so arrogant Jaq, when Much first left I firmly believed he'd be unable to cope by himself, that he'd be the one who would be worse off. How wrong I was. He now has more than any of us. Everything I'd dreamt of having once anyway, before.." he wondered whether or not to continue. "….Before Marian died." He finished forlornly.

Jaq looked like she would begin crying. Blinking away tears she grinned "And you're forgiven?" Robin shook his head "It seems I was forgiven four years ago this October" he laughed at Jaqs confused expression. Blinking back his own tears he looked up to the stars and smiled "The childs name was Marian, Jaq, Marian Louise."

**Annnnd that's that. For those of you who believe I deliberately set out to make Kate a spiteful cow.. you're right, I did, cos in my opinion she is. The childs name isn't great I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway hope you liked it, thanks for reading, please review. Ministryofchaos**

**Dedicated to my friend Bronwen, fellow Robin Hood follower.**


End file.
